1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to drains in general and in particular to an overflow pan for a toilet.
2. Description of Related Art
Toilets are a common fixture in most modern buildings. Toilets commonly include a tank for storing water and a bowl for receiving waste material. Typical toilets include a bend so as to retain a portion of water in the bowl as well as to prevent the escape of sewer gases. One common difficulty with conventional toilets is the potential of an overflow or other water leak condition. During such water leaks, water may be discharged from the toilet bowl onto the surrounding floor surface which is known to cause water damage to both the floor and surrounding objects.
Previous attempts to prevent water escaping from toilets have been unsatisfactory. In particular, water collection devices have been provided below the floor around the drain pipe to collect water dripped from a toilet discharge flow. Examples of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,516, issued May 3, 2011 to Jaynes. Disadvantageously, as such devices are located below the floor, installation of these devices must be completed either before completion of the floor or by removing the floor for retrofitting purposes.
Other attempts have been made to provide water collection drain pans around the base of the toilet. Such devices include a drain located therein for disposing of the collected water. Disadvantageously, such drains are required to penetrate the floor of the building to the drain pipe requiring additional holes be drilled in the floor. Examples of such devices are illustrated in US Patent Application Serial No. US 2011/0120504 to Barniak, J R.